


End of!

by rayrod67



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrod67/pseuds/rayrod67
Summary: Their first time alone in their new home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a mess. I am trying to jump start my muse. Sorry if it sucks. Also sorry if they come off sounding too American. In other words I'm just sorry!

It was their first week in their house. Finally a place that was all theirs. No pub. No customers getting lost on their to find the bathrooms. No Chas or Charity interrupting them. This was their home. Aaron, Liv and his. Their family and Robert wouldn't have it any other way. 

There were bumps along the way that nearly prevented this from happening. 

First one being the kiss with Rebecca. The second one was the fallout from Rebecca being a vindictive cow and telling Aaron. 

What the hell had he been thinking? Losing Aaron's trust nearly destroyed them. Aaron's trust was not easily given or won. He had to work hard to gain it back. He had no choice because there was no future without Aaron in it. But finally they found common ground and Aaron opened himself up again. Thus allowing Robert another chance. One he was determined not to screw up.

Yet as the day set and sun shines so did their relationship. They strengthened their foundation and confirmed their commitment to each other. They still had a fight on their hands with the Whites but this time it would be Aaron by his side. The way it should have been all along.

Robert had finished up early at work and rushed home. Tonight, would be their first night alone in the house.. Liv was staying at Gaby's for the weekend and Chas and Paddy decided to spend the day in town with a dinner and a movie. So Aaron was all his.

Finally! They were alone and he was going to take full advantage of that.

Entering his home he placed his keys on the table and shrugged out of his winter coat. He tossed his coat on the back of the couch before walking toward the kitchen. He had ordered take out before he left work. So dinner was taken care of. It would be delivered in about 2 hours. So that gave him enough time to get the place ready. He was going to show Aaron what it felt like to be romanced. 

Before he could even start he felt his phone begin to buzz. Pulling it free from his pocket he checked his messages. “Liv. Of course.“ 

I left candles in the drawer. Wasn't sure you remembered them. Can't have a romantic meal without candles.

Robert chuckled softly at the message. Little matchmaker was their Liv.

He noticed he had an unread text from Aaron sent just a few minute before Liv's. “How did I miss that?” he wondered, then sent Liv a quick reply before bringing up Aaron's message.

“Had a bit of an accident at work. Nothing serious just had oil poured all down me. Don't ask. Not really sure how that happened only that it was Adam fault. Anyway I am on my way home need to shower this off. See you there.”

Robert smiled tossing his phone down on the table to go and search for his fiancee. Walking slowly upstairs he made his way toward their bedroom. 

Their bedroom. In their home. His and Aaron's. Who would have thought that he would end up here sharing a home with the little grease monkey? He let out a soft laugh.”Yep life was good right now.”

Robert smiled in anticipation when he heard the shower to going. He kicked his shoes off as soon as he entered the bedroom. Not caring where they landed. He made quick work of his tie slipping it free and tossing it aside. His shirt quickly followed landing beside the discarded tie on the floor. The trail of clothing continued to grow as he made his way to his lover. Each piece discarded and forgotten as desire and need grew. Then at last he stood at the entrance of their en-suite bathroom naked and wanting.. Already he could smell the spicy scent of Aaron's shower. Taking a deep breath Robert moved his hands down his chest to cup his growing arousal. 

All Robert can make out at first is a swirling mist of steam. His eyes search within the cloudy mass seeking out the familiar form of his fiancee. It takes a moment but then he can see him. What a glorious sight it is. Golden skin slick with moisture begging to be licked and touched. Both of which Robert intended to do. 

The steam moves along Aaron's body in some sort of sensual dance. Each movement Aaron makes the steam swirls wrapping around him. Leaving smoky caresses along his chest before moving farther down to twine between his thighs. Caressing him intimately. 

Tendrils of stream began to seep out of the shower towards Robert. Calling out to Robert seductively.

Teasing him. 

Imploring him to taste.....take.

Aaron oblivious of his voyeur moves the washcloth down his chest leaving a trail of soapy suds. He loves the slick feel of the washcloth moving along his flesh. There something very sensual about it. There is just enough friction from the cloth to cause him to shiver. Closing his eyes Aaron slowly moves the cloth down to wipe along his cock. The soft friction of the cloth has him moaning even as his cock hardens. He throws his head back whimpering softly as he imagines that it is Robert’s hand washing his body. It’s Robert who is lathering his cock touching him arousing him, causing all these sensations. He shivers and trembles f alling deeper into the fantasy. His breath catches at the phantom feel of Robert pinching his nipple before biting down hard on it. Now he can feel Robert moving down his stomach nibbling and biting a trail down to his hips. There he can feel a hard bite followed by a soothing tongue. The tongue moves down along the sensitive skin of his thighs. “Yes..” 

Robert eyes widen his mouth opening slowly, panting; his arousal spiking at Aaron's soft breathy moan. Biting down on his bottom lip he moves to join his lover. Lust and love pushing him forward.

Aaron touches a sensitive spot and pleads for his lover. “Robert.” 

Robert can feel the tension in the room change with the whimpering of his name. Green eyes darken even further with arousal. It is a sirens call that he can no longer ignore. 

Aaron lost to his fantasy never hears the shower door opening. So he is unprepared for the rough hands that grab him forcing him back against the shower wall. “Robert.” the name falls from his lips in benediction to a prayer answered.

Robert has no time to think of his actions. All he knows is that he wants this man. Needs him so badly that it hurts. His fingers reach out grabbing at the shower gel lathering his fingers as he braces Aaron against the wall. 

His mouth closes over Aaron's at the same time he plunges his fingers deep in him. Swallowing Aaron’s gasps and moans. 

Despite the urgency to take, Robert stretches his lover slowly. He would never hurt him this way. Not after what Aaron had been through. No, Robert would take his time and open his lover up slowly, sensually. Letting desire grow. He knew how and where to touch his young lover. What drove him mad with desire. What made him whimper. What made him gasp, or that one spot that made Aaron scream. He also knew how long he could keep Aaron on the edge before he begged for release. 

No one knew Aaron like this. No one loved Aaron like Robert could. Robert would have Aaron begging before the night ends.

Aaron growled into his lover's mouth. The fingers buried in him were not giving him what he wanted. No they teased and stretched but never touched him where he wanted. Robert was in charge tonight. Robert meant to take Aaron thoroughly. Didn't mean Aaron couldn't voice his complaints. “Robert.....” Robert still refused to touch him where he wanted or needed.

“No..we do this my way tonight.” Robert pressed his fingers in deeper but still not deep enough. He wanted Aaron to come undone with Robert's cocked buried deep within him. Then and only then would he give his little grease monkey what he wanted.

Aaron was going insane. His body was demanding to be satisfied. Only his lover was enjoying teasing him and keeping him on the edge. Aaron grabbed and pulled at Robert's hair, pressing his mouth harder deepening the kiss but still wanting and needing more. He was losing it. He was so close to coming but Robert would not give him that final push.... touch to fall over the edge. “I need more...” he whined.

“Shhhh...it's okay.” Robert comforted. Aaron moaned in protest when Robert pulled his fingers free. “I want to take you in our bed.” Robert whispered in his ear. “I'll give you everything want and need.” 

Turning the shower off Robert led a Aaron to their bed. With a gentleness that Robert only showed to Aaron he laid him gently on the bed. Bodies still slick with water Robert glided his body over his young lover's. “Look at me.” Robert said With eyes locked he slowly spread Aaron's thighs and took his place between them.

Aaron fights to keep his eyes open and on Robert's. His body trembles when Robert slowly begins to rock his hips against Aaron's. Their cocks respond immediately. “Yes..” Aaron sighs head falling back against the bed. His hands braced along Robert's shoulders, hips rising in tandem to his lovers. 

“That's it tell me what you want.” Robert took Aaron's hand from his shoulders and pressed them against the bed. He could feel the younger man shudder against him but he did not answer. “Tell me...” he asked again tightening his hands on the younger mans wrists.

“For you to take me.” Aaron voice was a husky growl.

Robert presses a hard kiss to Aaron's mouth. “Yeah...I want that too.” Robert reaches for the lube they keep by the side of the bed. 

“I'm ready... you don't need to...” Aaron starts only to be interrupted.

“I won't take the chance on hurting you.” Robert tells him while he pours lube in his palm. As a distraction Robert whispers all the things he wants to do to Aaron. Keeping his young lover on a razors edge of desire. “Now we're ready.” Robert tosses the lube on the floor.

Robert moves his hand down to guide his hard length into his lover his other hand moves to cradle the young mans face. He wants Aaron's full attention. He wants to see his face the moment he enters him. “You ready for me.” A quick nod is all the permission Robert needs before he is slowly pushing in. Robert watches the beloved blue eyes widen at penetration, only to darken with arousal and finally close with anticipation.

Aaron arches his head back a ragged breath forced from his throat at the feel of his lovers cock slowly breaching him. “Robert!” Aaron braces his hands on Robert's shoulders pulling him closer. Aaron's breath is stolen again at Robert's forceful thrust. Hips snap forward hard and fast setting a punishing pace. Aaron can do nothing but ride out his possession. “Yes.” Aaron moans again burying his face in Robert‘s neck , kissing, licking biting the soft tender skin.

Robert is lost to the sensations of his body and Aaron's. The give and take of their mating is overwhelming. Never has he ever felt this connected to another person. Never has he ever loved another person like this. 

“Love you.” Robert breaths against Aaron's neck. Robert has never felt like this before. He's loved people before, of course he had. Never.....but never has it ever felt so consuming and complete as it does with Aaron. 

Aaron is the one. No one will ever come close to him. This is what most people search their entire life for and never find. But he did and Robert was determined to never let it go. Aaron was his and he was Aaron's. 

End of.


End file.
